Broo (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , Jean Grey School student body; formerly ( ) | Relatives = Brood Queen (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Pandora's Box, Earth Orbit | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Glowing yellow eyeballs, with no visible pupilsCategory:Yellow EyeballsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Insect form, tail, fangs, small wings | Citizenship = Brood | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School | Origin = Brood Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Pandora's Box, Earth Orbit | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Juan Bobillo | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 40 | HistoryText = Origin Broo is a mutant of the Brood race, born in the lab on the orbital research station known as Pandora's Box, where S.W.O.R.D. studied his race. Like No-Name of Hulk's Warbound, he understands compassion and friendship, which disgusts others of the race. When the Brood Queen escaped and freed her warriors, they left him in his stasis tube. Usually, this kind of Brood is killed at birth, but the Brood population was so low that the Brood-Queen opted to spare him instead. As the Brood seized the station, Beast, Lockheed and the X-Men went there to rescue Abigail Brand. However, during the battle Abigail was infected by Brood larva, which gave her access to the hive-mind. She learned that the destruction of the Brood home world led to the near-extinction of the race, causing an imbalance in the interstellar ecosystem. the X-Men developed a plan to save the Brood, which didn't endanger humankind. They planned to "reprogram" the hive-mind, using No-Name as a new template, but Brand told them about this unnamed teen mutant, who could be used for the same purpose. The X-Men freed him and he helped them defeat the Brood. Jean Grey School After this he returned to Earth and joined Wolverine's X-Men at Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. When the school was attacked by the Hellfire Club and Krakoa, he met Idie who gave him the name Broo. When the inspectors of the education departments turned into monsters he tried talking to them in hopes that they would regain their senses. They attacked him, but Quentin Quire stepped in and telepathically turned the monsters against each other. When Genesis was enrolled in the school everyone noticed that he looked like Apocalypse except Broo (who had never seen or heard of Apocalypse). He welcomed him. In a special lecture, Deathlok gave the students the probabilities of their futures. He told Broo that there was a 22.3% chance that in the next three years he would discover a cure for cancer, and a 34.7% chance that during that time he would murder and consume at least four of his classmates. He responded by saying "Well, that is rather... fascinating." During the Avengers vs. X-Men conflict ending, Broo assisted Iron Man and Beast in the search of a way to defeat the Phoenix. Feral Broo Not long after, during the Jean Grey School dance, he followed Idie to a church, where he encountered the priest. After a brief talk about Idie that angered him, Broo's feral side took over and he decapitated the priest, only to discover that he was a robot placed there by the Hellfire Club in order to make Idie leave the school and join the Hellfire Academy. Kade Kilgore and Max Frankenstein show up and tell Broo about their plans, but he is shot and left for dead before he can tell anyone else. His apparent death and the shut down of his Cerebra signal was first unseen, covered by the bloom of new mutants caused by the Phoenix. He was later found in the church and immediately treated. Beast performed micro-surgery in his cranium, assisted by Brand, and contacted Peter Parker, Reed Richards and Tony Stark, without results as the Brood biology wasn't well understood. Eventually, Broo woke up from his coma, but in a brain-damaged state, rendering him a feral beast similar to a regular Brood. As Beast failed to revert him to his normal state, he asked Wolverine to take him along for his Savage Land field-trip. Hellfire Academy Idie left him at the school to join the Hellfire Academy, having discovered that the Hellfire Club were responsible for him being shot and wanting to avenge him. She might possibly be in love with him. Soon after, Beast brought Broo to the Peak VII, to consult the biologist/murderer Dr. Xanto Starblood, the foremost known Brood physiologist expert. However, Starblood declared that Broo was a perfect specimen, and would not help to restore his previous personality. Immediately, Starblood Brood spoke in order to agitate Broo, and Hellfire Club's Philistine teleported into the space station. After a brief fire-exchange with S.W.O.R.D. agents, Starblood and Broo were extracted by the Philistine, who teleported back to Earth, took Husk and went with her and his two guests to welcome Toad and Quentin Quire into the Hellfire Academy. While at the Hellfire Academy Idie confirmed that Broo had been shot by Kad Kilgore, the Black King of the Hellfire Club. When Wolverine and the X-Men finally discovered the location of the Hellfire Academy, a battled ensued between the school's faculty and the X-Men. During the fight Xanto Starblood took Broo aboard his spaceship and attempted to flee. While on the ship Broo saw a Bamf and bit it. Broo then attacked Xanto, which caused the ship to crash. After the fight Broo returned to the Jean Grey School, where he was examined by Beast, who discovered that Broo had regained his intelligence after biting the Bamf. During the Battle of the Atom, Broo babysat Shogo Lee. | Powers = Broo is a mutant of his race, because he can feel compassion and friendship. Those features have been seemingly erased by his recent brain-damaging, but returned following his bite of a Bamf. Like the rest of his kind, Broo has several powers, including: * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Agility * Ability to breath in space * Insect Wings: allow him to fly. As he grows he will produce sharp talons and mandible's, develop heavily armored exoskeleton and silver-colored wings. | Abilities = Broo is one of the smartest students at the school, potentially matching with Tony Stark. His intelligence had vanished for a time because of his injury. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Broo has a crush on Idie and upon their first meeting he even proposed marriage to her. * Broo wears his glasses because he thinks they make him less intimidating. * Broo was a vegetarian, before being brain-damaged, and pretended to be back to his old habits once healed, although Josephine Bricklemoore's showed that he was killing and eating animals around the Mansion. He was seen prostate, covered in blood and his glasses off, holding his legs in his arms, as stuck between his two nature. * One of the Nova is his favorite super-hero. .Though his comment on Nova being his favorite superhero was made back when Sam Alexander was almost completely unknown, Broo was later seen completely fanboying over Sam when the two met . This means that Broo is either a huge fan of the Nova Corps in general, somehow knew about Sam prior to the events of Avengers vs X-men, or is simply confusing Sam with Richard Rider. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Insect Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Flight Category:Vegetarians Category:Benign Brood Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day Category:Geniuses Category:Mutant Brood Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Scientists Category:Geneticists